As the number and types of computing and other electronic devices that are available has increased, it has become increasingly important for devices to be able to communicate with one another. This communication oftentimes involves sending (or transmitting) data from one device to another via a wireless connection. Although wireless connections allow data to be communicated among various devices without having to attach data cables to the devices, wireless connections are not without their problems. One such problem is that it can take a significant amount of time for two devices to establish a wireless connection with one another, which can lead to user frustration with their devices.